


The Preacher's Dream

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell cried out as soon as Unity struck his arm.





	The Preacher's Dream

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell cried out as soon as Unity struck his arm. He winced before he remembered returning to his master without others for him to control. He also recalled wandering Smallville for hours. Barren areas. Another tentacle contacted his other arm and knocked him down. That was when he opened his eyes and sat up in bed.

Amos found himself within a small bedroom. His eyes were wide. He glanced at a table by the window. His regular preacher clothes and hat were on it. Amos was on a blanket. One glance at the pale nightshirt and blue boxers he wore.

''My master abandoned me a few weeks ago. Kara's family took me in.'' He recalled his dream. Unity hitting him twice. Knocking him down. Tears streamed down his face before he sobbed. His shoulders moved up and down with every sob.

It wasn't a dream. One memory.

THE END


End file.
